


One More Time

by Animegician



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegician/pseuds/Animegician
Summary: Author's note: I'll be brief, the series is ending soon and I feel as though CJ and Mordecai's relationship hasn't received as much support as I believe it should. Without further stalling, this. One last round of laser tag to fix everything.





	

Mordecai's night: 

"I love you too, Bill but, how could I ever marry a zombie?"   
"Errrrrgh..."  
"Well, when you put it like that..."  
The TV continued to drone on in front of the two.   
"Ugh! There's nothing to do." Mordecai complained from the couch.   
"We could watch zombie dramas." Rigby suggested next to him.   
"No dude, we need something better. We worked all of today or at least whenever Benson was watching, we deserve something better than 'Munched'."  
The two stared at the TV for a few more moments before the show returned. "Agh! Forget this, I'm getting something to drink." Mordecai said as he got up and started walking to the kitchen.   
"Will you get me a can?" Rigby called still invested in the show.  
"Yeah, whatever." He said trying to think of how to spend the rest of the evening. I can't go hang out with Margret anymore and Muscle man and fives are out doing that stupid donuts in donuts competition training. The sound of Muscle man could still be heard from where he was standing in the house. He opened the fridge and pulled out two of the blue cans. Setting them down at the table, he took a moment to sit down and put his hands on his face. "Okay, think. There's got to be something." Minutes passed. Mordecai's eyes began to widen and he began to feel desperate. He glanced into the other room and saw Rigby on sideways on the couch with a similar expression on his face. "Ahhh!" he screamed. His phone began to buzz. "Ahhh!" He screamed again causing Rigby to wake up with a scream from the other room. He picked up the phone with intrigue. The name on the message caused his heart to almost to stop beating. It was CJ. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." To say that things didn't end well last time with her would be an understatement. "What if she hates me? What if she's coming to kill me? What if she's dead?" He said starting to hyperventilate. Rigby walked in to see him losing it at the table. "Dude, what's happening?".  
"It's CJ.” he said hiding his face in his hands.  
"Oh, well what does she want?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Well then why are you so freaked out?!"  
"Because dude, it's just going to be something awful about me."  
"What? You don't know that. Here." Rigby said taking the phone, “Dude, no!" Mordecai said trying to wrestle the phone out of Rigby's hands. "Ergh, you're not going to read it anyway."  
"I don't care, just give it back."  
"No way, this is the most exciting thing that's happened all night." Rigby said with a smile running with the phone out of the kitchen. Mordecai started to chase him through the house until Rigby locked himself in their room. Mordecai started to bang on the door and then leaned against it keeping his ear next to it. "Oh my god!" He could hear from the other side. "What? What is it? Rigby! Open up." After a few tense moments passed, the door opened. "Guess who's going to laser tag with CJ tonight?"   
As soon as Rigby had opened the door he was met with an extremely hard punch in the arm, that caused him to drop Mordecai’s phone. “Owwww, dude, what’s your problem?”  
“My problem? You took my phone and talked to CJ for me. Ugh! Now I have to text her back and cancel this whole thing.”  
“Wait, why?”  
“Because dude, I don’t talk to CJ anymore.”  
“Yeah, but why not?”  
“I…it’s complicated okay?”  
“You know what’s not complicated? You need something to do tonight and I just hooked you up. Hmm hmm hmm.”  
“Yeah…with Ceeejaayyy.” Mordecai said squinting as he stretched out her name.   
“Hey, if you’re not going to go, then I’ll just go for you.”  
“What? No way. That doesn’t even make any sense, you’ve never even talked to her.”  
“Maybe I will on my date tonight if you’re too scared to go.”  
“Ugh, fine, whatever dude, I’ll go. But only because there’s nothing else to do.”  
“Hmm, hmm.” Rigby said as he went back to the living room.

CJ's Night:

"You're so nice though, you have it all, a great body, those wonderful eyes..."  
"Braaaaaaains."  
"Exactly, that too."  
The TV continued playing nonsensically as CJ laid there wrapped in a blanket on her couch. "Seriously? Is this the only thing on?" She said to no one in particular. She stood up at the commercial break, wrapping herself in the blanket and walking towards her apartment’s kitchen. Cracking open the fridge she took a short surveillance of what was inside. "Same old, same old. Man, worst Friday night ever." she muttered to herself before sitting on one of the stools near the counter. She pulled out her phone and saw that there were no new messages, her email inbox was empty and there hadn't been a new post in hours. "Psssh, yeah, everyone's off doing something awesome while I'm stuck here." A sigh ran through her as the TV played some commercial for hands free salad forks in the background. "Maybe I'll just go for a walk, get some fresh air." She said casting the blanket back to the couch. "Yeah," she said a smile coming back to her, “I’ll walk down by the arcade towards the...laser tag! That's it, that's something to do. Ugh, but I don't want to be one of 'those people' who show up without anyone else." She opened her phone's contact list and began scrolling through the names. "Yeah, Mohawk, he's usually up for this sort of thing." She said texting him an invite. It wasn't until after she sent it that she realized it had been sent to Mordecai instead. "Oh no! Agh! Why do I even still have his number?!" She screamed throwing the phone across the room and burying her face in the couches pillows. After a few minutes of intense screaming she got up and picked up the phone again, undamaged. "Maybe, maybe it's not too late, I can just text him saying it was the wrong number. Oh, but what if he actually wants to go?" She thought about how much she'd actually wanted to see Mordecai since it had been so long, then thought about Margret and started to get upset. "So what if he wants to come with? He's not getting the-" Her phone buzzed in her hand with a reply from Mordecai. He said that it was a plan and that he'd pick her up at 8.


End file.
